


A Very Special Cake

by NanakiBH



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Aoba Cake, Birthday, Food Kink, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba decides to bake a cake for Noiz's birthday - a very... special cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't doubt that porn of the Aoba cake must exist somewhere, but if it doesn't... Well, here it is. If you happen to be unaware of what the "Aoba cake" is, then you may want to check out [this helpful link](http://pugfarts.tumblr.com/post/82974480433/i-made-an-aoba-cake-for-my-wifes-birthday) before reading.

It had been a while since Aoba made a cake. He wasn't inexperienced – he just... hadn't made one in a while, that was all.

Knowing that Noiz's birthday was coming soon, he spent all week trying to figure out what they should do to celebrate the occasion. He came right out and asked Noiz himself, but he acted like it would be unusual for someone to do anything special for his birthday. He said he wasn't a little kid, so he didn't need to be treated specially, didn't need any presents. Remembering the kind of effort Noiz went through for his birthday, however, Aoba doubted that he really felt that way. Birthdays were a thing he recognized as being important... Maybe not his own, but he had to understand that Aoba would care about celebrating his the same way Noiz had done for him.

Taking things the next step, he asked Noiz's younger brother whether their family planned to do anything for him. From the things that Noiz told him, Aoba got the impression that his brother really cared about him. When they met for the first time, all of those things turned out to be true. Though he may have been the younger one, and though they spent a lot of time apart from each other, he still thought the world of Noiz. That was why Aoba was surprised to hear that he had completely forgotten about Noiz's birthday. The look he got on his face, going pale, then red, told Aoba that he was more than embarrassed to have forgotten about something like that.

His parents didn't have anything planned, either. They still seemed to be feeling guilty about the things they put Noiz through when he lived with them. Instead of asking him to come back to the house for a party, they were waiting for him to say something to them about it, leaving important, personal decisions like that up to him.

That was understandable, but if they really loved him, Aoba felt like they all should have been showering him with gifts, stuffing him with cake and ice cream. After the hell of a childhood he suffered, it seemed like the least they could do; swallow their pride, admit their guilt, and do the right thing.

And so, that was how Aoba came to the decision that it was up to him. He would have to be the sole celebrator of Noiz's birthday. Now that he reminded his brother about it, he didn't doubt that Noiz would arrive at work to find a gift on his desk, but Aoba wanted him to come home to something special as well.

He could have gone the most cliché route, knowing what a one-track mind Noiz had. If he wanted to get him a gift that Noiz would be guaranteed to enjoy, he didn't need to look farther than his own body. Aoba wasn't doing that, though. He wasn't. He swore on his own ass that he was not going to become Noiz's birthday gift.

That train of thought gave him a brilliant idea, however. Perhaps “brilliant” wasn't the perfect word, but it was certainly entertaining, and he figured that if he hadn't baked a cake in a long time, then he might as well try to put a little bit of extra effort in and make something unique.

Having gathered all of the necessary ingredients, he kept the recipe open on his coil and looked through it again to make sure he would get everything right. It couldn't be that hard, he figured. It was more or less a simple white cake recipe. All of the special details were to come at the end.

The directions were easy to follow; nothing he felt uncomfortable with. Once he got to the parts he felt the most familiar with, he really got into it. Something he hadn't anticipated was how exerted he would feel, but realized that anyone would probably get a little bit heated up if they were baking a cake in the middle of summer. Tying his hair into a high ponytail, he rolled up his sleeves, and got back to work making what he was sure would be the most spectacularly _interesting_ cake Noiz had ever seen.

As it baked in the oven, he waited around for it with Ren, feeling too excited to move onto the next step to do anything else in the meantime. As soon as the buzzer rang, he pulled it out of the oven and got to work, attempting to carefully cut the cake into the shape he desired. He wasn't an artist by any means, but he thought it would have been way easier. The knife he was using was nice and sharp, but it seemed to shred the cake, leaving the edges jagged and messy. In an attempt to fix it, he started to carve away a little bit at a time from each messy area, but, before he knew it, he had cut away too much, leaving some places looking too thin; nothing that a little bit of frosting couldn't hide, he figured.

So excited to keep working on this masterpiece (and more than a little determined to convince himself that it was, in fact, a masterpiece), he began to strategically apply the frosting. While he was at the store, he bought a set of food dye and mixed it into a few bowls of white to get the colors he wanted. Some of them were a little too bright, but it was alright. At worst, their tongues would be blue for a while. He put some of one color here, a bit of another there, trying to take his time with each one. Still, no matter how hard he tried, the colors seemed to melt together.

That was when he realized, that, in his haste to continue working, he had made a huge oversight. Having come straight from the oven, the cake was still too hot to hold any frosting. It didn't melt immediately, but the heat from inside the cake was slowly getting to it, making all of the colors blend together. Trying to salvage it, he added more frosting on top of what was already there.

Noiz liked sweet things, so... It had to be fine.

Ren looked at him with a look that Aoba could only interpret as concerned. He warned him that he would turn him off if he didn't try to be more encouraging, so Ren started to offer suggestions.

What the cake needed, he suggested, were some more details to make it more personal. That made sense. Aoba did have a bag of candy and other things he could decorate the cake with. He bought some round chocolate pieces, but the color didn't seem quite right. There were some oval pieces of gum in his bag that looked like they would fit perfectly, though. One might not think of putting gum on a cake, but if it was just for decoration, then it was alright. He could just tell Noiz not to swallow it. Knowing him, he would devour the whole thing without even noticing it anyway.

Still feeling like this cake could use a little bit more, he sliced up a banana and used a couple of the pieces as decoration. The colors worked perfectly together, he thought.

Feeling proud of his creation, he backed up and tilted his coil to take a picture of it. Somehow, though, when he saw the cake in a picture, it didn't quite look as beautiful as it did while it was on the table... But that was just how pictures tended to be, he told himself. Everything always looked best in person.

Once he was finally done with the cake, he looked around and realized that he had made a mess in the kitchen. All of that effort did a number on the place. Even though they had the air conditioning on, the room felt hot and his shirt felt like it was plastered to his back. Not to mention the frosting, which was literally everywhere. There was blue frosting on the counter, on the stove, on his clothes, and even on his face. Noiz would be coming home any minute, so he knew that he wouldn't have enough time to clean himself up, but the least he could do was straighten the kitchen. Hastily closing up all of his ingredients, he picked them up and put them back away, into the cabinets where each of them belonged. With a damp towel, he cleaned off the surface of the table and cleaned around the stove and the sink.

Just when he thought he might have a minute to spare to take a shower, he heard the sound of the door opening. Ren gave him another skeptical look, that, for some reason, felt like he was telling him “good luck”. He turned tail and scampered off to the living room to lay on the couch, leaving Aoba alone with his cake.

Flailing, unsure of what to do, he started heading toward the door. Before he could make it out of the kitchen, he came to a halt, coming so close to Noiz that he almost ran into him. He was wearing a light suit, so it really wouldn't have been good if he got any frosting on him.

Noiz opened his mouth, a brow lifted, but before he could say a word, Aoba eagerly said, “Happy birthday!”

For an awkward second, Noiz stared at him, his eyes traveling down his body. “Are you... alright?” he asked, taking in his state. “You seem out of breath. And is that...”

Before Aoba could react, he leaned forward and licked a bit of the blue frosting off of his cheek.

“Yeah, it's frosting,” Aoba said, feeling himself going hot all over again. Not having known what he had been up to, Noiz must have taken one look at him and been totally confused. People don't normally get super exhausted over a cake, but this was a special cake. He couldn't help feeling anxious about it.

“It's good,” Noiz said simply, his face still feeling very close.

“Y-you like it?” Aoba asked, feeling unusually pleased with himself. “If you hadn't been able to guess yet, I baked you a cake. I made everything myself, even the frosting. I put a lot of love in it. One could say that I even... put a little bit of myself into it.”

Curious, Noiz let out a little, interested hum, a sly smile spreading across his lips.

Stupid brat. Noiz had no idea how happy it made him whenever he looked at him like that. Aoba really hoped that he would enjoy the cake. Though, come to think of it, what kind of reaction should he expect when he sees it...?

Feeling even more nervous about this all of a sudden, he backed up slowly and allowed Noiz through into the kitchen. The second he saw the cake, his smile grew even wider and he turned to the side, putting a hand over his mouth. Aoba waited, watching Noiz's shoulders quiver with what had to be withheld laughter.

“W-what kind of reaction is that?” he asked nervously.

Taking a breath, Noiz looked back up at the cake and let out what had to be possibly the loudest laugh Aoba had ever heard him give. Hearing Noiz laugh was akin to hearing kittens mew or baby birds chirp, but this, for some reason... Well, honestly, what kind of reaction _had_ he expected? Even while he was making it, he knew what a ridiculous idea it was. He just hadn't expected Noiz to react so strongly.

“Is it that funny?” he asked, squinting at Noiz who just couldn't seem to stop laughing.

“It hurts!” he barked, doubling over, holding his sides. “You never told me that laughing could hurt!”

“Well, sorry. I didn't intend to kill you. I knew you might find it funny, but really?”

After deciding that he would not let himself become Noiz's birthday gift, he determined that he should, instead, make a cake shaped as himself. It was the perfect way around the cliché. Noiz could have his cake and eat it too – in the most literal sense.

Taking a few more deep breaths to steady himself, Noiz got back up and looked at the cake again, giving it a proper appraisal this time. “It's beautiful,” he said, sounding genuine. “I mean it, really. I don't know how you did this. It's so bad... Like, I can't even imagine anyone intentionally making something look this bad. But I think that's why it's amazing.”

It looked bad? Really? After all of that effort he put into it...

Noticing the forlorn slump in his shoulders, Noiz came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. With his other hand, he grasped Aoba's chin and tilted it upward, bringing him into a kiss. Around Noiz, he had learned to expect the unexpected, but he still managed to do things that caught him by surprise sometimes. After their lips parted, Noiz leaned in again and licked along his jaw, taking with him a little more more of the blue frosting.

“I'm sure the cake will taste good, but could it really taste better than the real thing?” he asked, keeping their faces close.

Aoba fidgeted, trying not to get frosting on Noiz as he inched closer and closer to him. Wasn't this bad? Wasn't this what he was trying to avoid in the first place? He should have expected this, though. If there was one thing Noiz would want for his birthday, he knew what it would be.

He placed his hands on Noiz's chest, trying to keep them a safe distance apart. “I'll get frosting on you,” he warned, trying to convince him to get off.

Noiz glanced down at his shirt, sweaty and covered in frosting. “I can fix that.”

Goddammit.

Noiz put his fingers in the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, lifting it over Aoba's head. Feeling the cold air conditioning instantly hit his skin, his nipples responded, and Aoba self-consciously covered his chest with his arms. Grinning, licking his upper lip like a hungry wolf, Noiz advanced toward him, taking one step at a time until he had him backed against the table with nowhere else to go.

“I think it's time to cut the cake,” he suggested, eyeing him hungrily.

Aoba jolted, imagining a knife getting involved here somehow. Realizing that he was literally talking about the cake that was _shaped like him_ didn't necessarily help, though.

Telling him to stay where he was, Noiz went to the counter behind them and retrieved a knife. Before doing anything else, he took off his suit jacket and draped it safely over one of the nearby chairs, knowing that he would never hear the end of it if he got blue dye on it. Aoba curiously watched him as he picked up the knife again and readied it over the cake. He couldn't help wincing as he watched Noiz cut into one of its legs. Even if it was just a cake that was shaped like him, there was something oddly gruesome about watching it getting dismembered like that.

After cutting a small piece, Noiz picked it up with his fingers and took a large bite from it. His eyes wandered the ceiling as he thought about how it tasted, then nodded approvingly.

“It's good,” he said, extending the rest of the piece out toward Aoba's mouth, intending for him to eat it. “Try it.”

He made sure to give Noiz an irritated look, but he was curious to see how it tasted. While cutting out the shape, he put all of the extra cut off pieces onto a separate plate, but he hadn't bothered tasting any of it. He was curious to find out whether it was really any good, so, closing his eyes, he came forward, opened his mouth, and let Noiz feed it to him. It was still warm and the sweet smell went right to his head, making his cheeks tingle. The frosting was smooth and the cake itself was soft and moist. Even if the cake looked as stupid as Noiz said, at least it still tasted really good.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed Noiz looking at him with a look of barely withheld lust. Finding himself on the receiving end of that expression always made his heart pound, always made him suddenly feel like the younger one. It made him feel embarrassed, but he really enjoyed it at the same time. His eyes wanted to look away, but he tried to keep them focused.

Noticing Noiz's frosting covered fingers, another embarrassing thought flew through his mind. Normally, he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing, but since it was Noiz's birthday, he decided that he should make a special exception. Grasping Noiz's hand between his own, he lifted it to his mouth and slid the first of his fingers between his lips. He swirled his tongue around it, making sure that he got all of the frosting off of it. As he moved onto the next finger, he watched Noiz's face and was pleased to see the distant look in his eyes, surprised and aroused by Aoba's sudden forwardness.

He hadn't put anything in the cake, had he...? Nothing that he could remember, at least... No aphrodisiacs, no drugs... Just lots of sugar.

So why did he want to suck Noiz's dick so bad all of a sudden? Was sucking his fingers really turning him on that much? By the look of it, Noiz was feeling the same way. At some point, he had moved closer until their lower bodies were pressed against each other, locked hip-to-hip. Being that close, he could feel that Noiz was getting just as hard as he was.

He pulled his lips from Noiz's fingers with a wet sound and looked up at him through hazy eyes.

“I should've known this would happen,” he mumbled.

“Do you not want to?” Noiz asked, leaning in to kiss along his neck. His fingers met his skin and cleverly traced around his nipples and fondled his chest. That was unfair of him. Aoba couldn't say no when he did things like that.

Oh, but he would try.

“N-no.” Yes, very confident. Noiz would surely believe that.

Backing up a few inches, Noiz looked at him, giving him a face that told him that he definitely didn't believe him. That was fine. At this point, Aoba felt resigned to whatever Noiz wanted to do. As long as he got to act like he didn't always want to fuck, he could make it out with some of his dignity intact.

“D-do what you want,” he muttered, acting indignant. “It's your birthday, so whatever.”

Noiz's eyes narrowed, which meant he was really going to get serious. Aoba knew that he should prepare himself, but he wasn't sure of what to expect. A second later, he found himself being flipped over, his back on the surface of the table, his legs hanging over the edge. It was a good thing he had bothered to clean the table, he thought absently as Noiz began unbuttoning his pants. Aoba lifted his hips for him and Noiz pulled them down his thighs along with his underwear. Skinny jeans were a bit of a struggle to get off, but Noiz practically had it down to an art at this point, leaving him clad in nothing but his socks.

He took a glance at the cake and had to stifle another laugh. “Sorry,” he said quickly. “It's just... When I see the two side by side, there's really no comparison. The real thing is much more appealing.”

Leaning down, he kissed Aoba's chest, nipping lightly at his skin as his hands started working on the fastenings of his own pants. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Aoba reached down and guided Noiz back up to kiss him. He could feel his dick pressing against his leg, already super stiff, the piercings along the underside tickling his sensitive skin. Unsure of what Noiz was up to, he just watched him as Noiz went back to the cake for a second. He lifted his head a little higher and watched as Noiz scraped a bit more of the blue frosting off of the cake's legs and brought it back with him. He could only wonder what he intended to do with all of that frosting until he felt the warm, sugary frosting being spread along his inner thighs.

“Wh-wh-what do you think you're doing?” he stammered incredulously. “You're going to turn my legs blue.”

“Not if I lick it off quickly enough,” Noiz said very matter-of-factly.

He dipped his head and ran his tongue along Aoba's inner leg, licking up some of the frosting he had spread over his skin. His fingers, still covered in it, gripped his hip to hold him in place as he felt Aoba shivering. Aoba expected them to eat the cake, but he hadn't expected it to be used like this. Burning with embarrassment, he shut his eyes tightly and tried not to let out the moans that begged to be set free from his lips. It was a little weird, but it felt so good. Though he tried to hold back his own sounds, Noiz wasn't bothering at all, letting out soft, pleased sounds through his nose as he worked his way up his thigh, inching closer and closer to his cock.

Just when Aoba thought that he knew what to expect next, Noiz moved to his other thigh. At that point, his cock was begging for attention, and he could feel it twitching against his stomach, aching to be touched. Noiz's mouth was so close... And it only got closer. His tongue traced around his hip, lapping up the little bits of frosting that his fingers had left behind as he held him down.

Soon, Aoba thought. Soon, for sure...

But Noiz lifted up again, ignoring his cock. Instead, he held out his hand to him again, offering the frosting on his fingers. Feeling shamefully eager, Aoba leaned forward, holding onto Noiz's wrist as he sucked on his fingers, rolling his tongue around them. The frosting was sweet and delicious, but he still wanted something more. He just hoped that his eyes could be enough to tell Noiz what he wanted.

Noiz grinned and Aoba suddenly realized what he intended to do. Taking back his thoroughly-wetted fingers, he brought his hand down between Aoba's parted thighs and pressed two of his fingers against his entrance. At one point, Aoba would have thought that two at once was insane, but now it was different. A part of him still felt ashamed that he'd come this far, that he could immediately take two of Noiz's fingers, but it just felt so good. He tried to tell himself that it meant that they were just very familiar with each other's bodies. And besides, it was just Noiz. It was only ever Noiz. As long as he told himself that, he wouldn't feel like a slut for wanting him so badly.

He was the older one. He was supposed to be in control of himself, but...

“Let me see your face.”

“Hm...?” He hadn't even realized he had been covering his face. Slowly, he brought his arms back down to his sides, but felt awkward when there was nothing for him to hold onto. His fingers flexed at his sides and he looked away, trying not to meet Noiz's eyes.

“I can tell you're trying to hold back. You know, that might be even sexier than when you let me see how you really feel,” Noiz said. He'd been caught. “You're trying to be modest, but I know what that really means.”

Aoba huffed and moved his hips, feeling Noiz's fingers sink into him deeper. “Sh-shut it, you. Just do it already.”

Suddenly, Noiz moved his fingers just enough to elicit a surprised moan from Aoba. His hands instantly flew to his mouth, but what had been heard could not be unheard. Eyes still wide, Aoba brought his hands back down to his sides, knowing that there was nothing else that he could do now that Noiz knew for sure that he was enjoying himself. That is, if his painfully stiff cock hadn't been enough of an indication.

“F-fine,” he spat, cheeks burning. For a second, he thought about holding back, but his honest feelings came rushing out all at once. “I love it. I love it when you tease me. I love your cock. I love it when you fuck me. I love it when you push me so close to the edge that I feel like I'm going to lose my mind. I... I love all of it.”

Welp. He sure told him.

Noiz, fingers still inside of him, stood there and looked at him with a vaguely surprised look on his face that melted into a highly smug expression. “Oh yeah?” he said, slowly beginning to move his hand again. There was no point in holding back anymore at that point, so Aoba didn't bother containing the shaky, aroused sigh that slipped out of his mouth. “To be honest, you didn't say anything that I didn't already know, though...”

Wow, way to ruin it. That was a really difficult confession to make.

Right when he was about to tell Noiz to shut it and shove it, Noiz pulled out his fingers and positioned the tip of his cock against his entrance. Aoba moaned quietly, feeling the piercing on the tip nudging against him. He laid back, trying to get comfortable on the flat surface, and watched as Noiz spit into his hand and worked it over himself. His face was a little red, his breathing short, his eyes focused; no doubt, he was already pleased with this part of his gift.

Deciding that two could play the kinds of games that Noiz liked to play, Aoba spread his legs open wider and put his hands behind his knees, holding them back. Making sure that Noiz was looking at him, he gave him a sultry look and said as confidently as he could muster, “Go on – open your present.”

Noiz grinned and chuckled under his breath. “Fuck. I guess you can be dirty when you wanna be, too.”

Spreading his legs open was like waving a big, red flag in front of a bull. Aoba knew what he was doing, though. It evoked the exact sort of reaction he was hoping for. Barely waiting for him to grow accustomed to the feeling of his cock inside of him, Noiz rammed it in, driving it into him deeply in just a couple thrusts. Instantly, Aoba tossed back his head, his mouth open with nothing on his tongue. The first time Noiz tried doing something like that, he left him in so much pain that he refused to let him continue. Now, though... Now, he was used to his cock. After just enough preparation from his fingers, his body knew what to expect and accommodated him without hesitation.

“So good,” Noiz said breathlessly, keeping his hips still, pressed against the back of Aoba's thighs.

Aoba let his eyes close as he got used to the feeling of being stretched open by him. The first time he saw Noiz's cock, he thought it looked a lot bigger than what he expected. That impression still stuck with him. It never failed to surprise him how full he felt when he had Noiz's cock inside of him. The piercings were nice, but they were really more of an added bonus, considering.

When his body began to crave more, he rolled his hips, grinding himself down against Noiz's. Inside, he could feel Noiz's cock twitching at the sudden stimulation, watched as he winced and released a sharp hiss from between his clenched teeth. 

“Hold still a second,” Noiz said. Curious to find out what he was up to this time, Aoba watched as he leaned over and grabbed a bit more frosting. How predictable. This time, he brought his hands to Aoba's chest, covering one of his nipples with it, then the other, then drawing a line between them that bridged his ribs.

Even looking at it upside down, Aoba could tell what he just drew. “Are you serious? You just put a smiley face on my chest.” And his nipples were the eyes. Did he even need to tell him how stupid that was? ...When he thought about the cake, though, maybe that was the point.

“Don't worry. It'll be gone in a second,” Noiz promised, licking the leftover frosting from his own hand.

He shouldn't have even asked. The second Noiz's tongue touched his right nipple, his hips lifted up from the table. Unfettered, Noiz resumed, thrusting into him at a moderate pace; just fast enough to really heighten the combination of sensations he was experiencing. As he worked his tongue across his skin, Noiz wrapped his still slightly wet and sticky palm around Aoba's cock and began to stroke him in time with the motion of his hips.

“T-too much,” Aoba panted, feeling his whole body tingling. He could feel Noiz's breath, warm against his chest as he moved over to his other nipple. Aoba looked down and cursed himself for doing so, feeling even more turned on when he noticed how wet and erotic his chest looked after the things Noiz was doing.

That hand around him felt so good, too... And the things he was doing inside of him... He felt guilty, being the one who got to experience so many good things at once. This was Noiz's birthday. It felt unfair for him to be enjoying himself so much.

While Noiz continued to lick his way down his chest, finally at work on the line of frosting between his ribs, Aoba put his hands on his shoulders to make him look up at him. Noiz's eyes flicked up and Aoba caught sight of a bit of blue around his mouth.

“For you...” he mumbled, distracted. “Is there anything I can do...?”

Noiz stared, but grinned after a second. “I think I already have everything I could want right here,” he said, swiping the rest of the frosting from the hard to reach spot with his finger, licking it clean. Releasing his cock for a moment, he licked both of his thumbs and pressed them down firmly against Aoba's nipples and rubbed them around, watching him intently as he squirmed. “I love watching you lose control.”

If that were what he was trying to accomplish, then he was definitely succeeding. Aoba's senses were on overload, every inch of his body screaming with pleasure. The sensation he felt from having his nipples rubbed at the same time was so intense that he thought he might black out. The pleasure kept mounting and mounting until he wasn't even sure it felt good anymore; just an urgency that made him want something he couldn't even describe. His lips quivered as senseless sounds escaped him, he knees shaking and clenching around Noiz's waist as he continued to mercilessly stimulate him.

“You're really tightening up,” Noiz remarked. His thrusts were beginning to grow a little slower, but they were also becoming much more punctuated. With each snap of his hips, he drove his cock inside all the way, the piercings along the underside rubbing against him. Aoba could feel each one of them every time he pulled it out. He wanted to say something, but it was getting hard for him to form words.

Thankfully, to his relief, Noiz finally stopped what he was doing with his hands. If he had kept it up, Aoba really was afraid that he was going to pass out. Noiz placed one of his hands down on his adjacent hip to hold him still and wrapped the other one around his cock. Now, his palm slid over him much more easily, made slick by the wetness that leaked profusely from the tip of his cock. It felt incredible to have Noiz's hand on his cock again, but it was a completely different feeling compared to what he had been doing with his chest. All of that constant stimulation made him realize that this was what he had been waiting for. This was what his body was wordlessly begging for, what he really wanted.

“N-Noiz,” he stuttered, tightening his hands on Noiz's shoulders, gripping him so firmly that he was afraid he might bruise him.

Noiz leaned in close, ghosting his lips over his cheek before whispering in his ear, “Yes?”

“I...” What did he want to say? Was it even worth holding back at this point after he had revealed everything that he felt earlier? After something like that, no, it was probably best to give in, to confidently tell Noiz what he felt. “It feels so good. T-too good... My head feels all messed up. I... F-fuck, I'm really gonna come.”

Knowing that Noiz was watching him and purposely trying to make him come now was really embarrassing, but it was also really hot for some reason. Aoba just couldn't understand this kid. No matter how much time he spent with him, he couldn't understand how he could always turn him on like this. It was like some kind of uncontrollable fact of nature. Maybe it was because he loved him... Or maybe Noiz was just that damn good at pushing his buttons. It was likely a combination, but the latter was certainly the more dominant portion of that combination.

His climax finally hit him, and he bit out a curse, his back arching off the table. Noiz kept his hand around his cock for as long as he could until he needed to use it to hold Aoba's other hip to keep them balanced. He continued to pound into him, working his cock inside of him faster, even though Aoba's orgasm was causing him to tighten up even more. If he weren't already overloaded, then he definitely was now, but his cock still responded, twitching eagerly and spilling a little more cum as Noiz hammered into him at just the right angle.

Noiz moved his hands to his thighs and bent him nearly in half, using that position to make it through the last stretch. His breathing sounded hoarse, his brow damp with sweat, but he kept his eyes open and focused on Aoba's face, closing only when his hips finally came to a stop. He kept his cock buried inside of him, and Aoba could feel it pulse as warm waves filled him up inside.

They stayed connected for a few extra moments, both of them just taking deep breaths, trying to relax and return their heart beats to an at least moderately normal pace. Noiz slowly backed away, some of his cum dripping onto the table as he pulled out. Feeling his warm cum dripping out of him, Aoba covered his face, his self-consciousness returning.

Well, they went and did it. After he told himself that this wouldn't happen... It happened.

“Here.”

Separating two of his fingers so he could see, he cracked open an eye and found Noiz extending his hands for him. Reluctantly, he held out his hands and allowed Noiz to hoist him back up. His head swam once he was upright, and Noiz held onto him so he could catch his balance.

“That was...”

“The best birthday gift,” Noiz supplied.

“Was that really any different from something we could have done any other day of the week?” Aoba asked, trying to make Noiz understand how insufferable he thought he was with a look.

“But it's my birthday. And you went out of your way when you didn't have to. I don't know,” he said, lifting a hand to sheepishly scratch the back of his neck. “That's pretty special if you ask me.”

Really? He... He actually appreciated the effort he put into that heinous cake? Man, it really was worth it in the end. For a second there, he was afraid that it was just a waste.

Looking at it now, it was in a pretty sad state. It had part of its leg missing and a bunch of the frosting had been removed to frost the real Aoba.

“It's a good thing I still have more of the frosting left,” Aoba mused.

“That's good,” Noiz said, running his eyes over his body. “I think we're going to need it.”


End file.
